


Hope

by Auriana Valoria (AuriV1)



Series: The Lady Herald and Her Lion [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Kitten Causing Trouble, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuriV1/pseuds/Auriana%20Valoria
Summary: The Inquisitor's new kitten decides to bother some of the Inner Circle at Skyhold.





	Hope

Hope licked her fluffy black fur and looked around the room with large, liquid blue eyes, taking in her surroundings with regal nonchalance as she passed her tongue repeatedly over the tips of her front toes. The spacious chamber that surrounded her dwarfed her ridiculously. The tiny ink blob of a kitten sat right in the middle of the floor, enjoying the softness of the rug and the warmth of the fire that the servants dutifully tended in the absence of her mistress. One such servant had even taken it upon herself to give the kitten a bath, and Hope had not failed to voice her displeasure by mewing at the top of her lungs; in fact, she was so offended by the incident that she was forced to leave her mark upon the serving woman in the form of three very long scratches on the top of the maid’s hand. Unfortunately, the servant had not been fazed by the retaliation whatsoever, adeptly completing the task regardless of the ferocity of Hope’s protestations.

Now, finally left alone after such a traumatic experience, Hope had no other recourse but to try to return her normal scent to her fur after it had been suddenly and forcefully washed away. The faint scent of rosewater that lingered in her pelt just would. Not. _Do_.

It was at that moment that the wind outside gusted a little, causing one of the slightly-open windows to clatter loudly against the casement. Hope sprang to her feet, alarmed for but an instant, yet when nothing else followed, she relaxed. Thankfully, no one was around to notice her brief moment of insecurity. Returning to her washing, she finished re-scenting her fur to her satisfaction and then stretched, digging her claws into the conveniently thick rug as she yawned widely.

Bored of the room and its contents, she trotted over to the open window. It was not difficult at all to push it enough to squeeze through the slight opening. Standing there on the edge of the balcony, she looked out over the sprawling fortress from her perch high up on the keep’s walls, her eyes reflecting the same clear blue of the sky above. Then, steeling herself, she began to make her way downwards…

Thankfully, the wall really wasn’t that smooth or even. Small stones and ledges stuck out here and there all the way to the ground. This was not the first time Hope had descended this particular wall, and she knew just where to look and how far to jump to reach her trusty footholds. Luckily, there was a very large gap not far away, around the back of the keep, and it was to this gap that Hope headed, working her way down crumbling stone and reinforcing wooden scaffolding to a long corridor. This she followed, winding around bricks and pebbles and shaking dust from her paws as she went until she reached a door that was slightly ajar. She sniffed it for a moment, and then squeezed through the gap into the room beyond.

Josephine was busy penning correspondence to yet another potential financial supporter of the Inquisition when she thought she felt something bump against her leg. It was so light that she almost shrugged it off as her imagination until she felt it again. Glancing down, she saw the tiny black kitten rubbing against her ankle and could not stop a grin spreading across her face. Sighing, the ambassador deposited her quill in her inkwell for a moment and bent to pick up the little furball, which promptly mewed at her and wrapped her forepaws around the Antivan’s hand to secure herself. Chuckling, Josephine brushed black fur off of her gold stocking with the other hand and then set the kitten atop her desk with a half-scolding inquiry, “What are you doing down here, hmm? I thought you were supposed to stay in the Inquisitor’s quarters.”

Hope moved as if to walk right across the parchment, which was still wet with ink, and Josephine picked her up again just in time, setting her back closer to the edge and well away from the letter. The kitten fell back on her haunches and watched, her head cocked curiously as the ambassador picked up her quill and began to write once more. Hope was soon mesmerized by the rhythmic bobbing of the black feather and raised up on her hind legs, batting at the tip as it waggled in front of her. Chuckling again, Josephine tickled Hope’s nose with it, and the kitten promptly chomped down on the feather with adorable fierceness.

After a few minutes of playing with Hope, the ambassador sighed again and took the kitten in her hands, gently putting her back on the floor, “All right, now…Why don’t you run along and find someone else to give you some attention, hmm? Someone a little less busy.”

“ _Mew!_ ” Hope protested, but after a few moments of the ambassador ignoring her, the kitten meandered off, interest waning.

Varric had just propped his booted feet atop his table, a book in hand and a tankard of ale at the ready, when he felt a tugging at the edge of his long tunic. Looking down to see if he had gotten it hung on something, he saw the small black kitten of Verana’s stretched to her full height, claws pulling at the fine fabric of his hem. Closing the book, he reached down with one large hand and picked her up, shaking his head as he wondered how in the world she’d gotten down from the Inquisitor’s rooms again. Hope, seeing the opportunity for some proper attention, sat back in his palm and gave him her best and most demanding “ _Mew!_ ”

“Oh, all right, all right,” he put the book aside and took the kitten in both of his hands, setting her atop his chest and scratching behind her ears and under her chin. Loud purring ensued and Hope leaned into the hand above her, finally getting the proper attention due a creature of her station…

At least, until she started kneading her claws into him.

“Ow! Ow! _Ow!_ Okay, cat, the claws come out and we’re done,” Varric said firmly, taking her and setting her back on the floor.

“ _Mew!_ ”

“Oh, no you don’t,” Varric shook his head, opening his book once more and keeping his eyes fixated on the text, “Don’t give me that face. The only one charming anyone around here with pitiful looks is me.”

Hope grunted her disapproval and meandered off again, tiny tail held straight up as she trotted along. Her wanderings led her through the side hall and into the colorful tower room Solas inhabited. The elf was engrossed in his own reading, bent over a rather thick tome, when he felt something soft and warm against his ankle. Brow furrowed, he looked under his table to see Hope sniffing at him, her little nose bumping against his foot. He was amused by the sight at first, a smirk tugging at his lips.

He was not so amused when he felt her needle-like teeth chomping on his big toe.

“All right, little one, that’s quite enough of that,” he said at once, reaching under the table to pick her up and then heading straight for the door to the outside. “It is with great regret that I inform you I am _not_ a delicacy for your consumption.”

“ _Mew?_ ”

Once he opened the door, Solas set her down on the outer walk and gave her a gentle nudge, “There you go. Off you get, now.”

And the door closed behind him with a creak and a clank.

Hope was momentarily distracted by a sparrow hopping dangerously close to her along the stone walkway to the watchtowers, but it quickly flew away upon spotting her predatory stare. Her blue eyes were still fixated on it as it flapped off towards a tree in the courtyard, twittering a warning to its fellows all the while.

Hope held her nose in the air. She could have had that bird if she wanted it.

Her attention was then abruptly pulled away when a dry leaf landed on the stone ramparts. She sniffed at it, turning it over with one prodding paw, and then glanced down the walk. Having been this way before, the kitten trotted along the bridge, heading for yet another person who would grant her the attention she so rightfully deserved.

The little kitten went entirely unnoticed as she slipped within the tower room just as a lieutenant departed, skirting around the soldier’s feet and blending with the dark shadows near the wall. As the door closed again, she darted around the perimeter of the room, hugging the furniture in the near corner, and then the bookcase, nearly invisible as she went.

_Scratch scratch…scratchscratchscratch…_

Cullen’s quill moved across the parchment at rapid speed, penning orders to be delivered to the patrols en route to Val Royeaux. So fixated was he on his task that he did not notice the predator creeping towards him from the shadows until it was too late. He barely felt a _thump_ on his ankle as something collided into him; glancing down, his brow furrowed, he was treated to the humorous sight of Hope latched on to one of his boot straps with her tiny jaws, her front paws wrapped firmly around his ankle while her hind claws made gutting movements on the heel. She gnawed away on the strap for half a second before pausing and then springing away, her form a bouncing inky blur as she danced towards the bookcase and then back again, this time falling on the toe of his boot with all the ferocity she could muster.

Luckily for him, his boot was thick enough that he could feel absolutely nothing; all Hope managed to do was make a few small scratches in the treated leather. He set down his quill and watched with a bemused expression as she fought whatever threat she thought his footwear posed. She chewed at the laces, batted the chain where his spurs attached, tumbled against the heel, pounced on the toe again. Shaking his head, he chuckled, “Oh dear. I’m under attack. Whatever shall I do?”

He then reached down and carefully grasped the tiny kitten by the scruff of her neck, lifting her up to eye level. He had to fight to keep from bursting out laughing as all four of her legs were stuck straight out, claws extended like translucent fishhooks. These she retracted rather quickly, her legs going limp as she stared at him and gave a questioning “ _Mew?_ ”

Grinning, he took her in both hands and cradled her close, stroking her from head to tail, “You’re just lonely, aren’t you? No one to pay you attention like Verana does when she’s here, hmm?”

Hope purred loudly, eyes half closed as he scratched behind her ears, on top of her head, and behind her jaws.

But it all stopped far too soon for her liking.

When he set her on the desk and moved as if to pick up his quill again, she batted at his hand.

“ _Mew?_ ”

He sighed and gave her head a quick pat, “I have work to do, you know.”

“ _Mew!_ ”

He set her back closer to the edge of the desk, and she stayed there for all of two seconds before getting up again and bumping her head against the back of his gloved hand.

Cullen paused and shook his head, muttering, “Maker’s breath…why couldn’t Leliana have gotten her a mabari? At least they know how to stay still and quiet.” Then, raising his voice, he called, “Courier!”

The dwarf stationed outside his door immediately entered, clasping her hand to her chest in salute, “Ser?”

“Go to the kitchens and fetch a small bowl of cream, please.”

The dwarf raised her eyebrows, “Uhhhh, ser?”

He was silent, his expression flat, waiting for her to notice the wriggling inky furball he was holding in place with one hand. Once she spotted it, she had to stifle a giggle and nodded, “Oh, I see. Right away, ser.”

Five minutes later, the dwarf returned with a grin plastered to her face, “Bowl of cream, as requested, Commander.”

“Just set it on the floor.”

“Yes, ser!”

As soon as the dwarf left his office again, Cullen rose and walked over to where the bowl sat near the wall, bending at the waist and putting Hope right in front of it, “There. Happy now?”

Her answer was a questioning trill before she stuck her nose right in the middle of the bowl and began slurping away. While she was busy lapping up her treat, he returned to his desk and began writing again before she could distract him any further. He immersed himself so fully in his work once more that he did not notice when the lapping sound gradually slowed, and then finally ceased. He was also not aware of the kitten’s return to his side…not until he felt something soft and warm brush his cheek. She had climbed his coat from where it hung past the seat of his chair and nestled herself atop his shoulder, amidst the fur of his collar. There she crouched, purring sleepily in the aftermath of her meal.

Not wanting her to tumble off of him if she did fall asleep, he sighed again, shrugged off his coat, bunched it in his lap, and then carefully took her from his shoulder and set her down in the makeshift bed. There, amidst the soft folds and surrounded by the fluffy collar, Hope curled into a tight ball and promptly drifted off into a deep slumber, completely and perfectly content, whilst Cullen resumed his writing in peace.

This one… _this_ one knew his place.


End file.
